ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And There Were 34
This is the first episode of Ben 50: Hero of Heroes. Plot "It is 1: 15 pm, young Ben was getting very inpatient." (Ben): Just 5 minutes more, I can't wait anymore! (Teacher): What are you whispering over there Benjamin Franklin? "Everyone looks at Ben and laugh." (Ben): Are you talking about me Madam? (Teacher): No I am talking to Benjamin Franklin, He has come over to meet you. "Everyone laughs again." (Ben): Madam! My name is not Benjamin Franklin! (Teacher): How dare you shout at me! Out! Out Franklin! Out of the class you go! (Ben): But Madam give me a chance. (Teacher): Out! "Later after school Ben was picked up by his Grandfather Max." (Ben): Hi Grandpa! (Grandpa): Hello my dear grandson! (Gwen): Anyone take notice of me too. (Ben): Why is she here, I hate her! (Grandpa): You used to like her a lot when you guys were 5 year olds. (Ben): Yeah, when I was 5 years old! Now I am a teen. (Grandpa): Well, now take your seat there young man, we are going to go to a forest and camp out there for a night. "Later at night in the forest." (Grandpa): The soup is ready, Tomato Soup. (Ben): Mmm, Grandpa it is delicious! (Grandpa): I pretty much don't have anything for supper, so you can have cup noodles. (Gwen): Cup noodles rock! (Ben): Cup noodles are made out of cupped doofus. After that, no one really wanted to eat. (Grandpa): Well, we can always have some Marshmellows. (Gwen): No thanks. (Ben): I am kinda bored, I am going on walk, Bye! (Gwen): Walk? You hate to walk, do you have fever or something? (Ben): No! "Ben leaves angrily. The real reason he went on a walk was to see the shooting star he saw a few minutes ago." (Ben): Well there it is,wait this is not a meteor or comet it is watch in ball! Well Did Neil Armstrong send watch. Let's try it on, and then I will be famous. "Ben puts on the watch on his left arm and presses a button thinking it was to set the time. Suddenly the watch shows an icon, Ben pressed on to the watch and suddenly he transformed. He transformed into some weird type werewolf looking like alien." (Ben): Cool I am an alien! "Suddenly a robot was being sent from space." (?): Go! Go and bring the omnitrix to me! "The robot lands on earth in front of Ben." (Ben): Oh oh! "The robot shoots at Ben." (Ben): I wish I could give sonic waves out of my mouth. "Suddenly Ben's mouth opened and gave a sonicwave. And the robot fell down and broke." (Ben): Cool! I will call this alien Sonicwolf ! (Robot): Your grandfather Hayes will take revenge! "Max comes running." (Max): Ben be careful don't listen to the robot! Ben reverts back to normal. (Ben): Hayes? My grandfather? Who is Hayes? (Max,rather in a sad tone): I will explain it you my dear I will explain "They both return to the RV." (Grandpa): Look it's complicated! I will tell to everyone so calm down until we reach your house. "After they reach Carl's house." (Carl): Dad! What a surprise! (Grandpa): Son I have come to say you something. I.. I..I am not your real Father. Hayes is your father. (Carl): What! So I am not Carl Tennyson, I am not your son!What did you do to my dad. (Grandpa): He...he was mutated into an alien. He was also a plumber, he is my brother. (Carl): What is that in your hand, Ben? Looks like the..Oh no, You have the Omnimatrix. (Sandra): Leave that alone, we can handle Ben later. (Grandpa): Please forgive me Carl, I am sorry that I hid this from you. (Carl): No problem, Dad. Even if your not my Dad, you are the one who growed me and my brother. But you must Explain everything to me about my real Dad! (Ben): Well Dad, it was an accident. I really thought Neil Armstong sent this from the moon. (Sandra): Ben! Neil Armstrong died a long time ago. (Ben): What?! Anyways, since I can fight as aliens I will become a Plumber like dad. (Carl): No way, Ben. Dad you can continue. (Grandpa): Well it all started when we confirmed that we were plumbers, they to told us about an important mission. There was an alien attacking us then. "Just then Frank arrived." (Frank): Get out of this house you who framed my Dad! (Grandpa): Frank, please try to understand me I will explain everything to you. (Frank): I don't need an explaination! You hid this all from me and Carl, you can get out of this house now! "Grandpa Max gets up and goes out of the house." (Ben): Wait Grandpa! If they are not going to let you stay I will not stay here either. " Ben and Grandpa Max leave" (Gwen): Well if they leave I am getting out too ! (Frank): Hold it right there young lady! "Suddenly a old women appears out of nowhere." (Carl): Mom? (Verdona): Yes, Frank don't shout my dear Gwen. Gwen, I have a little something to say. To Be Continued....... Trivia *Max is good at cooking. *Ben's first alien is Blitzwolfer, not Heatblast. *Carl is a Plumber. *Carl and Frank's real father is, Hayes not Max. *Ben knows about the Plumbers. Category:Episodes Category:Lsvel03 Category:Lsvel Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 34